


When I Kissed the Teacher.

by the_disco_deaky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, got a filthy bonus ending y'all, let's face it he can still get it even tho he's 71, plus a professor au i couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_disco_deaky/pseuds/the_disco_deaky
Summary: He was your astronomy professor. What happens when you start seeing stars? ( totally inspired by When I Kissed the Teacher by ABBA. Totally suggest listening to that while reading. )





	When I Kissed the Teacher.

Why you had decided to take astronomy as an elective class, you were unsure of at the time of orientation, sitting down in one of the seats in the middle. Being far in the back was a bad idea; you’d learn nothing and get distracted, sitting too close made it look like you were too eager to be a teacher’s pet, which in retrospect, would be nice but that just wasn’t going to happen. So, in the middle. And that’s how it remained all semester long. You’d waltz into your classroom, either shy or quiet, or reserved and tired depending on how your night before went, find a seat somewhere comfortably in the middle and sit. Very rarely you talked to the other students, focused solely on fixing up your desk, making sure everything was in its place for when your professor came in. And every day, right on time at the spick-span of 11:25, he’d come in, announcing that he’s arrived while setting his things down on the desk and scanned the room to make sure everything was in order before going on. Now--- it wasn’t your intention to fall madly, deeply in love with your professor-- who was well… 71 years of age, but upon seeing him the first time, hearing the soothing nature of his voice, the way he spoke so passionately about what he was doing, you found it hard not to. Intelligent men were always going to be your type, despite the age. And well, it didn’t help that he was indeed very, very handsome. A mane of tight curls, he was tall, you’d guess somewhere around 6 foot or even taller, held himself with confidence which in your opinion, only elevated his status as charming and attractive on your scale. 

“If you haven’t got a telescope,” He announced from the front of the classroom to the dozen or so other students you had so thoughtfully tuned out until this moment, “just talk to me after class, I’ve got plenty enough to share.” Well, you laughed to yourself, that was helpful as you were indeed lacking in a telescope. It hadn’t occurred to you that you would need one for a class all about the cosmos until Dr. May so kindly brought up the fact that you final depended on your ability to read and chart a system of stars accurately. Drawing your bottom lip in, you intended to do just that. You’d talk to Dr. May to borrow a telescope in the hopes that you were able to accurately do your assignment and hopefully--- find some favor with him despite the idea of being a favorite of a professor so much other than you was less than needed, you just wanted it. You sought his praise and at this point you were willing to bend onto your knees in order to gt it. Now--- the assignment he had been speaking of… If you were to get started right away on it, you figured tonight--- you’d need the telescope right away. But, it had been rainy all day, which meant tonight was going to be cold and chilled and there was no positive way of knowing if the sky was going to be clear or not.

“Dr. May,” Your voice was so timid that Brian found himself almost mesmerized by it, holding his breath as he turned to look at you with friendly eyes, a smile drawing across his face. He was waiting for you to speak, but you found yourself stumbling as you gestured nonsensically with your hands, “I-uhm…. Well, I need a telescope to borrow, if that’s alright,” You saw him jot down your name on a piece of paper, presumably so he’d remember who to bring a telescope for, “Tonight.” You tacked on which he raised his eyebrows at. You seemed eager, he thinks to himself and his hazel eyes fall into yours, “and a suggestion?”

“What is it, Miss. (Name)?”

“I’m not from here so I really have no idea where the best spot would be to chart my star system,” You held out your piece of paper, showing him that the Orion system is the one you have chosen. Somewhat impressed that you’d already picked and knowing that most of the students weren’t as happy and excited as you seemed to be, Brian just sat back in his chair, pressing his hands to his mouth and you found yourself almost muttering shamefully, “There’s a lot of vegetation and trees by my dorm so I can’t do it there. Have you any idea where one might go---”

“I do, actually.” Brian smiled at you. That typical, gentle and charming smile as he wrote down what looked like an address--- yes! An address onto a blank sheet of paper, handing it to you without letting his cute smile fade. “I’ll be here at about 7 this evening with a telescope for you. If you want to swing by later, that’s fine. I’ll be there all night.”

You took the address and grinned at him, a toothy sort of grin that made brian lean towards you, almost admiring it. 7, you thought to yourself. You’d get to see him again today, now setting more fuel to an already burning fire inside of your mind. “Thank you so much, Dr. May.”

 

You gazed at the piece of paper in your hand and then at the GPS on your phone in the other before your eyes glanced upwards at the house to the right of you. Huh. You had expected to come up to a field of some sorts, not some suburban area with such nice houses. Swallowing softly, you readjusted your book back on your shoulder out of nerves and began your trek to the front door, still so convinced that you had the wrong address. But, Dr. May gave you the address, so… Had he given you the wrong one? You thought as you plucked a finger against the doorbell. Your assignment--- you needed a head start on this, you didn’t want to procrastinate like you were sure you would do with all your other finals. This was make it or break it and you wanted to make it just to get what you wanted. A very happy, ‘Congratulations’ from your professor upon your score on your final. That’s all you wanted. And maybe a kiss-- Your eyes widened at that thought. No!!! Not a kiss, he was your professor, and was quite a deal older than you, you scolded yourself and waited for the door to swing open. You gasped. Quite audilby too and you were positive that Brian himself heard it as he was the one who opened the door. He looked admittedly more attractive than you had ever imagined. A t-shirt, sweatpants and slippers. No tight slacks that he often wore, or dress shirts with a cowboy tie. Just… Relaxed. 

Tilting your head to the side, you sputtered a bit, “Are we--- wh… Are we going someone else or---”

“Heaven’s no.” Brian lightly gestured you inside, hesitation seeping into your brain before you forced yourself to move. It felt awkward, like you were a puppet and puppet master was putting you through several stages of torture. You mentally thanked whatever God there was because it was so warm inside of his house, you just wanted to snuggle up with a cup of tea but his voice drew you back in, “My backyard is perfect for you, for charting,” He fixed his sentence to appear less like he was choosing you to baby, choosing you to be his favorite… Though, you had no idea still. “I’ve set us up back there, if that’s alright.”

Wait… Us?

“The telescope is ready to go, I’ve cleaned all the pieces for you--- Have you got what you need?”

Us? You wanted to ask, but autopilot seemed to kick in as you rested your bag down on the table as you walked through the kitchen to get to the back door. Nodding absentmindedly for you felt still shocked that you were in his house, you pulled out your charting maps and a graphic notebook. “Here.” A pencil was slipped between your fingers as Brian lead you to the backdoor, sliding it open for you so you could step onto the patio. There were a few tea lights by the door to give some sort of illumination as he flickered off the house lights, but not enough to disturb your view of the sky, which at the moment, was surprisingly clear. There were two chairs pulled up, a telescope between them as well as a handful of what looked like blankets draped over the back of them. He was too great of a professor for you, you didn’t deserve this, you decided as he told you to take a seat.

You did--- sitting down on the left and Brian on the right of the telescope. “Alright, Miss. (Name),” He cleared his throat and watched you intently as you pulled one of the blankets over your shoulders. “We’re charting, I believe, Orion’s Belt.” You nodded in confirmation. “Have you got anything to show me or are we just going at it blind?” Swallowing softly, you handed him your notebook having already flipped to the page he needed and stared as he plucked his glasses out of his hair, seemingly like magic and rested them on the bridge of his nose. He was squinting and hold it near his face due to lack of light and muttered, “You’ve done your research, good. Very good. Now,” He touched the notebook and let his hand slide across the paper so smoothly for a moment you wished it was your body he was caressing. “As your first night of charting, what should you do?”

“Calculate my angles?” You guessed blindly.

“Calculate the angles of the stars in the sky,” He said with a nod, impressed. “Perfect.” You smile softly, muttering a very gentle ‘thank you’ as you scooted forward in your seat and pressed your eye to the eyepiece of the telescope between you. “Should be,” Brian leaned over towards you, his large hand caressing yours and tilting the shaft of the telescope upwards and to the left, “Somewhere in this general area.” You pressed one eye shut and focused, bringing your other hand up so now his hand was sandwiched between yours as you moved towards the right a little bit. He whispered to you. “See if you can spot the difference between Alnitak, Alniham and Mintaka, which, Mintaka is actually---”

“Two stars,” You said, your lips curling into a smile. He was beaming, you could tell. “They orbit each other.” Just another tid-bit you knew to impress him.

“Right you are. How often do they---”

“Every…. 6 days, Dr. May.”

“Every 5.73 days, but close enough, darling.” Your heart fluttered in your chest at being called that but ultimately, you chalked it up to that gentlemanly nature he seemed to possess with everyone.

“Isn’t Alnitak one of the brightest class O stars we can see with the naked eye?” You asked, pulling away and looking down at your chart sheet before scribbling down a few notes on your pad before resuming your gazing through the eyepiece.

“That’s right.” Brian said next to you, his voice piqued with interest. You had obviously done more research than he intended. 

“Here,” He said spontaneously, standing up and walking behind you. “I want to show you something I think you’ll appreciate.” Suddenly, you were so aware of the fact that it was just the two of you here, no one else around, and lord only knew what was happening between the two of you. Almost like a delicate dance, you felt Brian lean forward against the back of the chair, both of his hands touching yours, bringing them up and upon the shaft of the telescope, almost sensuous in nature as he looked up at the sky with just his eyes, glasses still clinging to his nose, but seemingly by a thread. “Let’s see here, let me…. Ah, there she is.”

You put your face back to the eyepiece, glancing through it as Brian tilted it to the right a bit, “Do you see it?”

It took you a moment--- that wasn’t a star. It was too large, too bright and so vivid, almost like you were looking at a Van Gogh painting that was millions and millions of light years away, “Is that what I think it is?”

“That’s another galaxy. The closest one to us, in fact. Andromeda. One day, billions and billions of years from now,” Brian’s hot breath scattered down your next, shuddering downy our spine, “It’s going to collide with us, the Milky Way.” You gasped softly at the way that he was speaking to you,a s if it were something else he was so excitedly describing. “It’s going to get so close to us that it’s going to be forced to co-mingle, forced to obey the laws that are so incorporated. The laws of gravity and attraction and we’re going to be left with another brand new galaxy brought to life by two already existing galaxies.”

“A-Amazing.” You whispered breathlessly. Pulling away from the telescope, you looked at the sky unaided this time just to put it into complete perspective as Brian continued behind you, letting his hands which were still cupping yours fall and rest on your navel. You took a deep breath in. “She’s millions of light years away from us,” His hand lifted yours upwards, towards your breasts. You weren’t stopping him-- you didn’t want him to stop. You needed him; you needed this, some sort of release to the tension that had built up every week you saw him in class. “Trillions of bloody stars. Can you imagine merging with that to become an elliptical galaxy? The time,” His hands were pressing against your breasts, almost overpowering and his hot breath was on your neck purposefully now, “the patience it’s going to take in order for that to happen. But, gravity, my dearest,” There he went, calling you that again as you tilted your head towards him. Your noses touched, he was so close to you. “Doesn’t lie.”

You whimpered, “what sort of galaxy is she?” Simple enough, but you had a front row seat to watch Brian smirk, his answer fluttering against your lips.

“The most beautiful, in my opinion. Spiral.” Wetting your mouth, you nodded and raised a hand to put it against his cheek. He was cold, or you were hot, you were unsure but it felt like fire had risen against your fingertips. You felt like you were floating at this moment, floating, about to fall through because the laws of physics always won, even in emotional moments like this. “But, the Milky Way is still much larger, much more dark matter exists within our galaxy. And there may be bigger, more enticing galaxies out there in our local group, yet the Milky Way only has its sights set for Andromeda…. There’s a blackhole in her center,” Brian kept one hand on your breast and dragged your other down towards the space between your legs that was begging to be touched at this point. “Perhaps, even more than one. She’s much more powerful than we give her credit for. She’d suck us up, given the chance. Which, eventually, she will do… Once an elliptical galaxy, most of the stars and clusters in the end will be from Andromeda and not the Milky Way.

“Think of it this way…” Brian tilted his head to the side. “She’s gorgeous, (Name). A mistress, even. Seductive in nature, she’s coaxing our poor galaxy to its death.”

You got that. You understood, finally, having to process that yes, this was a lesson that he was going to teach you if you let him, and…. And you’d be a fool not to. Just one more centimeter and you could close the gap between the two of you, but once that happened, things weren’t going to be the same. You knew this, you knew that technically, this was something you were meant to easily delve into, but you needed it. He needed it. Shutting your eyes, you closed the gap, imagining for a split second that you were indeed Andromeda, seeking refuge within the arms of the Milky Way.

Pressing your lips against Brian’s, he tightened his hold on your body as you shuddered below him. Not from the cold anymore, if that’s what caused your shuddering earlier. But, from the surge of want that scattered down your body, trickling and splattering carelessly between your legs as he bunched up the fabric of your shirt in his large hands. They were soft-- his lips. So soft, softer than you had imagined while daydreaming in class. He tasted like tea--- black tea, which you weren’t the biggest fan of but he made it seem so good, so tasty as your tongue found his. Brian had shut his eyes the moment he felt your lips make contact with his, already convincing himself that yes… God, yes, this needed to happen. No more hiding the glances he gave you during glass, no more pretending that you weren’t attracted and perhaps drawn to one another. Your hand was still pressed so tenderly against the side of his face before your fingers curled there, lips pulling away only momentarily as you readjusted yourself in the seat to get proper access to his mouth. The next kiss was harder, deeper, more needy as Brian’s nose bumped against yours. Moving a hand from your navel, he cupped the back of your head and let his long, thick fingers slide into your hair, “Do you understand now, the laws of attraction?”

“Y-yes, Dr. May…”

“I’ve got more examples,” He brushed his hand through your hair and you found yourself tipping your head back at that which gave him a good look at your neck, “But we need to go inside for those…”

 

Bonus Ending:

He rounded so he was in front of you. The look that you gave him, animalistic in nature as you eyes literally scanned him from head to toe. That was enough to set Brian on fire as he grabbed your hands and helped you up. Oddly enough, you felt like you were floating as he pressed the flat of his hand onto the small of your back, so dangerously close to your ass that when you took the step back into his house, he properly tapped your ass, giving you motivation and knowledge that yes, he found your body appealing, sexy, sensual, provocative. The youthfulness in your step, the way that you looked back at him as he gestured you down the hallway towards his bedroom, the obvious red tint on your cheeks as you were pressed against the wall very suddenly as Brian couldn’t wait any longer.

You gasped, lips agape as he craned his head down to kiss you once again, the only reaction that seemed proper enough was reaching up and wrapping your arms around his neck to hike yourself against his body even more. With rubbing chests, you were reminded of how much bigger Brian was than you. And how amazingly seductive that was. He was going to shroud you with his body when he finally got inside of you, his guitar ridden hands touching you in ways that you were begging silently for. Cupping your chin softly, Brian brought your face towards his more and kissed you once again, this one, more filthy as his tongue slipped right in without the inquiry of permission. But– he didn’t need it anymore. You were giving it all up for him, anything he wanted to give, you were going to take with gracious arms. Your hands tucked into his grey hair, giving him a gentle tug which earned you a moan which you happily swallowed into your mouth.

“Dr. May….”

“God, if only you knew what that does to me.” You gasped once again– feeling his very obvious hard-on being pressed against your navel. Brian almost rubbed against you, it wasn’t grinding perse, but it was making it well known just how big he was and just how eager. Age didn’t matter, you thought to yourself and drew your bottom lip in.

“What does it do to you?”

“I’ve come home so many times after class and have touched myself to you calling me that,” The hand on your chin shifted so he could press his thumb against your bottom lip and pulled it apart from your top. You did something unexpected– especially to yourself. Your tongue peaked out and licked the tip of his finger. “Why don’t you feel?” He moved his hips forward once again, your hand now cupping at the long shaft of his cock, tucked into his briefs and sweatpants. You imagined at this point, the head of his cock was out of his briefs as there was too much of him to be comfortably stable in such a tight space.

You’d never imagined yourself in this situation. Fantasized perhaps, but never actually put it into rational thought until it was all unfolding in front of you, your wet mouth inviting and intoxicating to Brian as he just gazed down at your hand, the way you untied his sweatpants before shimmying them down his waist, the look in your eyes as you looked at the very big bulge of his cock in his briefs, straining in some sort of desperation to be free, to be out. You verbally let your astonishment be known as you muttered a tiny 'wow’ under your breath, pressing against what you presumed to be the underside of his thick cock, pushing on it and without any hesitation, the head of his cock popped out of the waistband of his briefs.

“Have you ever seen such a big….”

Your eyes locked right with him intensely before he could answer and from the look on your face, he knew your answer. You hadn’t. In fact, this was your first time seeing one outside of the realm of porn. You didn’t want him to know that, to know that you were inexperienced and actually quite shy. In fact, at this point, you were surprised that your confidence hadn’t shattered. He cupped your face affectionately with both hands and kissed you smoothly as if he knew. “Touch me.” He told you, letting his hips move forward against your hand, “please…”

Please. He was begging. That was unexpected you thought to yourself, your eyebrows raising a bit as you lightly pressed your fingertips press against the head of his cock, seemingly exploding out of his briefs. You smeared his pre-cum there, curiosity seeking into your mind and you lifted your hand for a taste. Salty— very much so, you licked your lips and began rubbing his tip a bit more viciously, gaining a tiny bit more of actual confidence instead of faux when Brian’s head tilted back and moaned breathlessly. Your professor was begging you to touch him, begging you to do anything to him because at this point, it seemed as if his straining cock in his briefs seemed more painful. You’d do what you could, fingers seeping into the waistband of his underwear before tugging them down. Brian groaned as you felt heat attacking your face.

God, he was big. You knew this before you actually saw it, but now that it had almost comically came springing out, bouncing and happy to be free, you were so aware of what you were doing. “Oh, wow.” You finally said in more audible way.

Brian just raised his eyebrows cockily, his cock twitching almost on demand as you looked at it with curiosity. “It’s not going to bite, you can…”

“Touch…” You muttered, pressing your hand against one of the veins of his cock, tracing, teasing and fluttering before you finally cupped his shaft. Brian moaned again, lifting a hand and putting it on the wall behind you. “So-so hard…”

“As it should be, my little darling…”


End file.
